Toltoluine
Toltoluine is the oldest of the south Rhutalathian counties and, perhaps, one of the most beautiful. Its lush river valleys and fertile plains make it an idyllic setting, and it is considered a therapeutic place. Several healers and doctors make their homes in the valleys, where a plethora of natural herbs grow. In addition, the lowland lakes are considered to be blessed, and their waters are meant to possess great healing properties. The fertile region is best know for its vineyards, which dot the countryside around the nine rivers. Toltoluine is famous for its wine, which is exported all around Rhutalath and, more importantly, to the other Parzifan nations. Strong and fruity, it is very popular throughout the Atlantean colonies, and is often outrageously priced. Several of the nobles of Rhutalath maintain large manors here, and during the summer they move here, enjoying the hot sun and natural beauty. The Oma Valley is also the home to the Casa del Hiri, one of the official meeting places for the nobles. Unlike most of the Rhutalathian states, toltoluine is still home to a thriving population of Ursani. When the Rhutalathians conquered the land, several tribes pledge allegiance to the king. Although several still live in small village clans in the highlands, the majority have interbred and been assimilated with the Rhutalathians, and are very few can boast pure blood. This mixing of cultures is responsible for many of the current Rhutalathian traits- in particular the Siena, and the current trend for spicy food. Toltoluine is the cultural capital of all Rhutalath. Toltoluine is also home to the Harlan Holy State, the homeland of the Inquisition. The Holy palace here houses the chief Inquisitors, and it serves as the starting point for the pilgrims en route to Sha-Mo. Despite this, the Harlan peninsular is fiercely protected and any travellers are carefully watched. Often it is the last place that mages and the condemned see, before they are sent to the prisons of Tol Goroth. Although not an official independent state, the Harlan Peninsular enjoys its own authority, not subject to those of Toltoluine. The people of Toltoluine, whilst a little jealous at the lost of their land, are nevertheless proud to have the head of the Church so close to their doors. The people of Toltoluine are amongst the most pious of all Rhutalathians. For more information, see Geography of Toltoluine. Information ' Type': Duchy / County Symbol: A golden khanusan dagger, in front of a red sun, on a blue field. Capital: Karik Population: 195,000 Inhabitants: Mainly Rhutalathian, some Ursani Morrim. Major Exports: Toltoluine wine, to all Atlantean territories. Major Imports: None Military: Led by Captain Drenada Al Isa Standing: Knights 10 Cavalry 160 Warriors 1,800 Archers 1,800 Whiteguard 70 Militia: Levy 7,000 Navy: Galleons 26 Races Rhutalathians Ursani Groups Siena Dancers Knights of the Eagle Cities Karik Falasia Gorim Marl Omestil Peryl Salis Seluton Tufil Sites Castle Harlan Gal-Ran Hrinhok Mana Tower Zarl People Duke Marco Pablan Father Grolem Senorita Kinia Tapia Category:Rhutalath Category:Regions Category:Toltoluine